


Villainous Pursuits

by chashmish



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Slight Parody, but no superpowers, not realistic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashmish/pseuds/chashmish
Summary: “What are you wearing, by the way? And why did you interfere? Do you consider yourself some kind of superhero?”“Hmm,” said Mask Guy, scratching his head. “That’s a lot of questions. But I’ll go ahead and answer them all. First off, Iconsider myselfmore of a supervillain. They’re much cooler, you know. What I’m wearing is my costume. For doing supervillain things. Oh, and about interfering– I only saved you because I thought you were cute.”Goro bristled. “What?”





	Villainous Pursuits

Goro Akechi didn’t think his job classified as a dead-end. It allowed him to make the rent with enough to spare and wasn’t going away anytime soon. True, he worked in the accounting division for a company that made office supplies, and granted, it was also boring as shit and probably bad for his mental health and harmful to his intellect in the long run, but everything had its pros and cons.

Akira Kurusu was one of his coworkers and generally a con, because he tended to flirt and Goro was poorly equipped to respond to it. Goro had a lot of experience in using his charm for his own benefit, but it was much harder to know how to react when he was on the receiving end. As a result, Goro hated being flirted with. He tended to interpret it as an insult to his intellect. Rationally, he knew this wasn’t always the case, but his instincts were often at odds with his better judgment. He usually blamed his workplace for this.

As he was getting up to leave at the end of another mind-numbing workday, Kurusu looked at him, cocked his head and said “Leaving already, Akechi? I was hoping you’d keep me company. If not over dinner, then at least through this overtime I have to work.” He smiled guilelessly.

“Yes, it’s really a shame I have to go,” Goro said stiffly. “I was hoping to spend my evening getting Akira Kurusu to gently whisper sweet nothings in my ear.”

“Really?”

“No. Goodbye, Kurusu.”

He heard Kurusu laugh behind him as he left, which put him in a bad mood. He was still in a bad mood when he beamed brightly at the barista at the coffee shop he always went to on his way home as he placed his order, but Goro hid his bad moods well. The barista giggled at him, clearly enamored. Goro smiled charmingly and felt nothing.

It was all so boring. But Goro had chosen this life, so he had no one to blame but himself.

To get to the subway station he sometimes elected to take a shortcut through a side street. Today seemed like as good a day to do so as any. He was almost through to the city center and was thinking idly about what to make for dinner when he felt a hand clamp over his mouth from behind.

Goro dropped his briefcase in his shock. Whoever had grabbed him kicked it away. “Don’t move,” a gravelly voice hissed.

So he was being mugged. Fantastic. More than anything, Goro felt irritated to have been incapacitated by such a cheap trick and to have found himself in such a cliché situation. It wouldn’t be for long, though. In a minute he would drop his weight and put his attacker on the defensive, and then–

“Sorry, but what do you think you’re doing, exactly?”

The voice was pleasant and somewhat muffled, as if the speaker was wearing something over his face. It came from behind Goro, who was unable to turn around, so he had to rely on his assailant’s reaction to measure up this new third party. His attacker started and unconsciously loosened his grip.

 _My chance,_ thought Goro. In a flash he’d slipped out of the man’s grip and before the lout could react, Goro landed a swift kick to his knees. The situation had reversed in a second– the man was down with Goro on one side and the mysterious third party on his other.

Suddenly frightened, the man looked from Goro to the other person before wordlessly scrambling to his feet and breaking into a run. Goro watched him go back the way he’d come from, his lip curled with distaste.

The other person stepped out from the shadows. He appeared to be a man dressed outlandishly in some sort of pitch-black getup that covered his body and a long black cape. An equally dark mask obscured his whole face. He looked ridiculous. “You look ridiculous,” Goro said.

The masked man frowned. “I just saved you, and that’s the first thing you say?”

“You didn’t save me,” Goro replied, crossing his arms. “I saved myself.”

“Well, if I hadn’t distracted him, you’d be toast,” Mask Guy said flippantly, putting his hands on his hips. “By the way, you don’t seem rattled. Are you used to this kind of thing?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Goro said evasively, straightening his tie. He was particular about his appearance. “What are you wearing, by the way? And why did you interfere? Do you consider yourself some kind of superhero?”

“Hmm,” said Mask Guy, scratching his head. “That’s a lot of questions. But I’ll go ahead and answer them all. First off, I _consider myself_ more of a supervillain. They’re much cooler. What I’m wearing is my costume. For doing supervillain things. Oh, and about interfering– I only saved you because I thought you were cute.”

Goro bristled. “What?”

“Well, gotta go," said Mask Guy, turning his head upwards. “I’m short on time. Maybe I’ll see you around. Later!”

Mask Guy backed into the shadows, and then he was… gone, as quickly as he’d appeared. Goro wondered if he’d dreamed the whole thing, but his briefcase was still lying on the ground. He bent over slowly and picked it up, wondering if the masked man would reappear, but there was only silence.

Alone in the alley, Goro scowled. He hated unexplained phenomena. And he _hated_ being flirted with.

* * *

The next day Mask Guy was on the news. Goro saw it while in the break room at work and almost dropped his apple in surprise.

“Yesterday evening, a masked man was seen at the sight of a major robbery in Tokyo,” announced the newscaster. “The heist took place at the city bank in Shibuya managed by Junya Kaneshiro. The bank in question has been known to make suspicious loans and intimidate borrowers, according to several reports. Police are on the hunt for the mysterious culprit, who is believed to have identified himself as “Joker”, and are asking that anyone who may have seen the man call with information immediately.”

“Messed up, isn’t it?” exclaimed one of his coworkers. “Crazy people in masks running around the city. I wonder what this country is coming to.”

“Just shameful,” Goro agreed. He took a bite of his apple.

The whole rest of the day, the office buzzed with talk about the robbery and speculations about the masked man. Opinions of Mask Guy leaned sharply negative. Though he was beginning to become intrigued, Goro tried not to think about the whole thing. It was much better to stay out of these sorts of situations.

On his way out, Kurusu caught up to him. “Hey, Akechi.”

“Oh, Kurusu,” Goro said. He pretended to be busy messaging on his phone, which was difficult because the only person who really messaged him was his landlord and those were generally messages he wanted to avoid. “What is it?”

“I just wanted to ask what you think about vigilantes.”

“Hm. You’ve been paying attention to the news, then?”

“Yup. I didn’t hear you saying anything about this Joker guy.”

Goro looked up from his phone to avoid falling over a crack in the sidewalk. “Oh, that’s what he calls himself, isn’t it. Well, whatever he’s trying to do, he’s doing it the wrong way. It seems he was trying to get back at that bank for its unethical practices, but the law exists to account for those kinds of things.”

“Hmmm,” Kurusu said. “Really? You’re saying that, but it doesn’t sound like you believe it.”

Goro turned to Kurusu, surprised. He was looking at him innocuously, eyes bright and inquisitive behind his glasses. “Well,” Goro said, a little rattled, “the law doesn’t always do its job. Corruption exists.” Goro looked ahead away again. “...Vile, evil people exist who know how to bend the rules.”

Kurusu seemed to be waiting for Goro to finish his thought, but Goro wasn’t going to say any more. Eventually he shrugged and smiled. “That’s what you really think, then?”

“That’s what the facts are,” Goro said. He smiled back, falsely. “It’s been nice talking, Kurusu, but I have to make my train.” When he hurried away, he didn’t look back.

* * *

Over the following weeks, news about “Joker” was everywhere. Most of it was wildly contrasting and massively confusing. One day he’d stopped an assault, the next he’d vandalized a government building. On Tuesday he was a hero and by Friday he was a villain again. One of his coworkers claimed he’d seen him taking down “Lost Dog” posters. A woman on the news said he’d stolen her car. The authenticity of most of these reports were dubious at best.

As much as Goro tried to avoid the topic, the disregard for facts and the ambiguity of it all was getting under his skin. Joker didn’t seem to have any kind of real motive except the causing of chaos. Goro found himself returning to what he had heard from the man on that day after work. He’d claimed he was a supervillain. It was a ludicrous assertion, and one that his own actions seemed to contradict frequently.

Goro just couldn't help it. He’d worked to put that impulse of his to rest, but his curiosity about Joker was too great to ignore. So after work at the coffee shop, Goro set out to look for information. He didn’t have access to police radio anymore, but he did have a smartphone. Message boards and Twitter accounts had already been created, dedicated to tracking Joker’s activities. Goro wondered if these people had anything better to do. Then again, he was the one spending his time going through it all.

Most posts were of the banal variety. He scrolled through a few _OMG a real life superhero!!_ threads and came upon a message that seemed different from the others.

_can you find me in shibuya? 7 pm near the public park. everyone’s invited– the police, media, and all. stop by and say hello!_

The message was a clear provocation. Somehow, Goro felt it matched with how the masked man had spoken to him. Maybe it was a dead end, but at the moment it was probably his strongest lead.

It was half past six now. If he hurried he could make it to Shibuya on time. Goro rushed through the door of the café, feeling unfamiliar excitement rising within him.

After arriving at the park the post had mentioned, it was easy to find Joker. Goro only had to pick up on the general commotion caused by the circus of police cars and nosy civilians. By the time he arrived at what seemed to be the epicenter of the chaos, an old building only a little ways away from the park, Joker’s act had already begun.

Alarms were blaring, and all the attention from the ground was directed towards the roof. Goro looked up and, lo and behold, Joker was standing on the edge, arms crossed. It was a casual, defenseless stance. _He’s crazy_ , Goro thought. No sane person would be so nonchalant about this situation.

How had Joker managed to attract such a large police presence? Did he send his ridiculous message to the authorities, too? Goro didn’t know whether to be impressed by his reckless flair for the dramatic or astonished by his idiocy.

Up on the roof, Joker raised his hand, as if to call for attention. It was then that he spoke. Despite the mask and all the noise, his voice carried.

“Listen up, Shibuya! I’m the natural product of all the secrets Tokyo is hiding. Don’t blame me for all the havoc you say I’ve caused… blame yourselves for creating me!”

He laughed, a wild and cruel sound.

“I’ve already made my grand debut, but this is my formal greeting to all of you. You won’t get rid of me, so long as wickedness exists. I’m just that dead-set on being a villain! I only gathered you all here to say hi– now I’ll be on my way.” He gave a mocking bow. “I’m very grateful for your attention!”

He stepped back, and then… it was exactly like before. Joker seemed to meld into the shadows before disappearing completely.

Goro swore under his breath. He’d come here to get answers, and now despite his better judgment he didn’t want to leave without them. He began walking briskly toward the rear of the building. The important thing was to not be seen. Joker would most likely choose to escape near the darkened area in the back, and if Goro could just make his way over there and escape detection, he would be able to speak with him.

As Goro was edging past a few feet away from the police cars, he heard a huge noise like a metal clang. He looked up, only to step back in shock.

Goro almost couldn’t believe his well-trained eyes. Joker was standing on a police car, perfectly visible to the entire force and probably the whole goddamn country. His long black cape fluttered like a moth’s wings. He was wearing shoes with _heels._

Goro groaned. He had definitely underestimated Joker’s affinity for all things theatrical.

The police were already scrambling to take him down, but Joker seemed untouchable as he leapt from one car to another. Goro was profoundly annoyed as he watched the display. He’d wanted to talk to Joker, and now he wouldn’t get the chance. He resolved to go home and try again some other time when Joker was feeling more practical.

But before he could turn back, he was stopped in his tracks. At first he thought a police officer had recognized him, but the person in front of him was definitely not a member of the law enforcement.

“Oh,” said Joker, with evident surprise coloring his voice. “It’s you.”

“Stop him!” yelled a cop. Joker’s brief moment of hesitation had left him vulnerable, and now the police had begun to surround him. There seemed to be no way out.

“Well,” Joker said suddenly, facing Goro. “There’s nothing for it. Sorry about this.”

“What–” Goro demanded, but before he could finish his sentence he was hoisted into the air.

“–the hell?!” Goro gasped as Joker easily picked him up off the ground and began racing away. One of his arms was under Goro’s legs and the other held his waist. Goro thought he might literally die of mortification. “Why are you– Do you have ANY IDEA what you’re doing?!”

“Wow, how are you so easy to carry?” Joker huffed, still racing swiftly through the crowd. “You should eat more.”

Goro tried to breathe evenly to calm down, but this was easier said than done when one was being kidnapped by a crazy person. “Where are you taking me?! What’s happening?”

“I needed an out. My fault, really, I got too carried away. So I’m pretending to kidnap you. Don’t worry, I’ll let you go when it’s safe.”

“Safe,” Goro repeated stupidly.

“Yeah, for me, at least. You should probably scream or something. You’re not acting distressed enough.”

“OH, I’LL HAVE NO TROUBLE DOING THAT!” Goro yelled.

It should have been impossible to evade the police, but Joker seemed to be skilled in the art of getting away. Before long they were in a dimly lit alley, and the sound of police cars had faded.

Joker stopped to catch his breath and Goro took the opportunity to scramble out of his grasp. “Are you insane?” Goro hissed. “You want to add kidnapping to your list of offenses?”

“Well,” Joker said mysteriously, “I think you’ll find not even the cops are aware of just what exactly I’ve done.”

He was right, Goro realized. All of Joker’s exploits lately were shrouded in rumor. It had been almost impossible to determine what crimes he had and hadn’t committed.

“What are you after?” Goro said, eyeing Joker squarely in his eyes… well, in the place on his mask where he assumed his eyes were. “Everything you do seems random, without any agenda or purpose. What did you mean by what you said to me when we met before? Are you carrying out some personal quest for justice?”

“Justice, huh,” Joker remarked thoughtfully. “What you really mean is if I’m after revenge. That’s a pretty interesting way to phrase a question.”

Goro looked away. “Are you going to tell me?”

“You mean, am I going to trust you,” Joker said. He put his hands on his hips and leaned forward. “But you’re just a stranger I happened to run into one day while conducting my own business. I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Akechi,” Goro muttered. “Goro Akechi.” Suddenly, he hatched an idea. It was a stupid one, to be sure, but it could lead him to the truth, and that was all Goro cared about at that moment. He reached up to his collar and began to take off his tie.

“Uhhh,” Joker said. “What are you doing?”

He finished pulling off the tie. “Tie me up with this.”

“...Come again?”

“If you’re supposed to be kidnapping me, we might as well play the part. I didn’t go to the police after that day and I don’t plan on doing it now. Do this and ensure I won’t be a threat to you, and then answer my questions.”

Joker looked at Goro’s hands and then back up at Goro. A slow smirk spread across his face. “You know, I didn’t think we’d be reaching this stage in our relationship so s–”  
  
“Just do it,” hissed Goro, cheeks burning.

“Heh, all right.” Joker took the tie from him and then gestured to a flickering streetlamp. “I’ll tie you to that, so go over there.”

“Fine.” Goro headed over and stood dutifully by the lamp. Joker followed and made a big show of binding Goro’s hands to it. Goro felt a little lightheaded, thinking about the idiotic decision he was making. He was usually one to think things through. What the hell was this Joker doing to him?

“All finished,” Joker said cheerfully. He stepped back to admire his handiwork.

“Great,” said Goro. “Now you can answer my questions.”

“You know,” Joker said slowly, “I could do that. I mean, I really could.”  
  
“No,” Goro said, feeling a surge of dread. “No, you–”

“But,” Joker continued, like Goro hadn’t spoken, “I’m not really in the mood to reveal too much about myself right now. And you’re currently helpless. Plus, the cops should be coming around here soon. So…” He threw his arms out, as if explaining the impetus for a grand decision. “I think I’m going to make the executive decision to leave.”

“Well,” Goro said, clenching his jaw, “I suppose you’ve outsmarted me. Congratulations.”

“Oh, don’t think of it like that,” said Joker, already backing away. His voice sounded like he was suppressing laughter. “I’ve given you enough hints. I’m going to take all the evil of society upon my own head. It’s my duty as a villain, after all.” He turned on his heel and took off running. Over his shoulder, he called, “I’ll see you later, Goro Akechi!”

Goro could only watch him leave and listen to the sounds of sirens approaching. He closed his eyes. God, he’d been such a fool, and now he was left in this humiliating position.

What he needed right then, he decided, was a warm bath and a nap and to never see Joker’s stupid face again. Stupid mask. _Whatever._

Instead, though, he got something completely different.

“Akechi? Is that you?”

Footsteps approached. He opened his eyes to see Makoto Niijima’s concerned face looking back at him.

Today was turning out to be another disaster. 

* * *

“Akechi,” Niijima said to him, after the reports had been filed and the cops had stopped buzzing around him and the media had been shooed away, “let me take you out somewhere. My treat. You must be exhausted after this whole thing.”

“Really, it’s fine,” said Goro, falsifying a dazzling smile. “I’d just like to go home, honestly.”

“Come on,” Niijima coaxed. “We’ll get a chance to catch up.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.”

Though he’d thought he’d given a very firm refusal, somehow he ended up first on the back of Niijima’s motorcycle and then seated across from her at a trendy restaurant in a neighboring district.

“So, Akechi,” Niijima said in that tone of voice she used when she was questioning people and prepared to follow through until the bitter end.

Goro flipped through the menu. “Do they serve sushi here?”

“Don’t try and distract me.” Niijima folded her arms. “Because of who you are, we managed to get the media to hush up about your role in this incident, but I still need answers. Why did you come to Shibuya tonight? What do you know about Joker?”

Goro sighed and put down his menu. “Niijima, I don’t know anything. I just happened to be passing by when it happened and got caught up being in the wrong place at the wrong time. That’s all.”

Goro was sure she was going to press further, but instead she sighed and leaned back. “Akechi, won’t you consider coming back to the force?”

“No,” Goro said deliberately, taking a sip of water. “I’ve told you this before, Niijima. I made my decision long ago, and I’m happy where I am.”

“Really? You’re happy working at the paperclip company?”

“They’ve expanded. They manufacture all kinds of office supplies now.”

Niijima looked at him with sympathy, which made Goro shift uncomfortably in his seat. “I’m not going to try and force you anymore, Akechi. I know you had good reasons for leaving. I understand your faith was shaken. But your mind was one of our best, and I don’t understand why you’re wasting your talent. People still talk about you, you know, saying things like ‘if we just had the Detective Prince–’”

“Niijima,” Goro interrupted abruptly. “I’ve had a very long day. Do you mind if we eat in peace?”

The rest of the meal was spent in relative silence.

* * *

Goro was done with Joker and his antics. It didn’t matter that he still felt an unshakeable curiosity about the masked man’s mysterious motives, or that he sometimes caught himself wishing that he would run into Joker again. The break from routine had been interesting, but Goro was fine now with his dull but stable life. And so the days turned into weeks until almost a month had passed without further incident. Joker’s notoriety grew and his actions remained as baffling as ever, but Goro had no cause to pay attention to them.

On one of his usual monotonous mornings, Goro came into work to see an envelope sitting in the INCOMING section on his desk. It was deep black and had his name written on the front in delicate silver script. Goro cast an eye around the office to make sure no one was looking before snatching it up and opening it under his desk.

The message inside was printed on black paper as well, with the same silver ink. _Of course he wouldn’t dare deign to use some printer paper or anything of the sort_ , Goro thought, because there was no way the message wasn’t from Joker, but he felt something that was dangerously close to fondness as his eyes scanned the letter.

Whatever affection he may have felt fell away almost immediately as soon as he read the letter’s contents.

_To Goro Akechi, the justice crusader…_

_I’ve been playing the villain for a while, and if all goes according to plan, you’ll find out why soon.  But it’s no fun without any heroes to keep me in check. The police try their best, but I’ve yet to discover a formidable adversary. That’s why you’re the one I’ve selected to hear about my next plan._

_Read on for the details…_

_One week from now, on Wednesday evening, I will be carrying out my most important scheme at the government building in Shinjuku. If you want to stop me, I’ll see you there. The choice is yours. But if you come, you’d best be prepared to be a hero._

_Much love,_

_JOKER_

Goro gritted his teeth and crumpled the letter in his hand. Joker knew the best way to get under his skin. No one else could sound as condescending in such few words. Well, Goro himself probably could if he tried, but it wasn’t like he’d ever get the chance.

“Everything okay, Akechi?” Goro heard suddenly. Kurusu had materialized outside his cubicle. “You have a dangerous expression on your face.” He gave Goro a warm smile, eyebrows raised with questioning concern.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Goro replied, glancing away in embarrassment. This was why he hated Kurusu, he made Goro feel so _stupid._ “Just wrapping up a personal matter.”

“Well, I hope everything’s okay,” Kurusu said, tilting his head.

Goro smiled despite himself. “Everything’s fine, thank you for asking.”

“...I actually wanted to ask you one more thing.”

“Go ahead, then.”

“I was wondering if you’d have dinner with me.”

“Kurusu, not this again,” Goro groaned.

“I mean it for real,” Kurusu protested. “Come on, I already found out I can get a reservation next Wednesday at the nice place near here.”

“...Next Wednesday?”

“That’s right.”

“Then I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to attend anyways. I have a… prior engagement.” His eyes flicked over to where he’d placed the envelope on his desk.

“Really? Such a pity,” Kurusu sighed. “Does it have anything to do with what’s got you all serious?”

“It’s something like that.”

“Well,” Kurusu said,  tilting his head, “I hope it’s all taken care of.”

“It will be soon,” said Goro grimly. If Joker wanted a hero, Goro was going to give him a hero.

* * *

Goro didn’t have many friends, but he knew how to manipulate his connections. As a result, it wasn’t too difficult to acquire everything he needed. As he began carrying out the details of his own plan, he was a little unsettled to realize just how excited he was. The anticipation bubbled just under his skin, ready for the day he was preparing for to arrive.

On Tuesday evening, he had everything he needed to fulfill his plan. It was absurd, but Goro was quickly realizing that to best Joker at his own game, one needed to sink to his level of idiocy. And sinking he was, Goro reflected grimly as he looked down at the clothes spread across his bed.

When he was younger he’d always wanted to be a superhero. What child hadn’t? The allure of being a champion of justice, loved by the masses, was too powerful for most to ignore. Now he was getting his chance in a way that he hadn’t quite anticipated.

But his ideals had changed since he was younger. He knew all about the cruel ways in which the world worked. He knew things weren’t as simple as heroes and villains, evil and good.

He was thinking pragmatically, but he had to admit that he wasn’t quite practicing what he preached. After all, there was no way Goro could deride Joker for his theatrics ever again, not with the outfit he had decided on. But there was a part of Goro, the child in him, that couldn’t resist the appeal of it.

In the end, Goro reflected, maybe he really did just want to be special.

* * *

After work the next day, Goro got on the train to Shinjuku. He’d considered biking, but that might have proved inconvenient if he had to make a quick exit. Plus, biking to one’s destination didn’t seem very heroic. Neither was taking the subway, but Goro had very limited options.

When he was close enough to see the government building, Goro ducked into a public restroom nearby and changed into his costume.

He took a look at himself in the mirror and couldn’t help but be impressed. The suit was a stark white, with red and gold trim that added vivid accents. It fit him perfectly, and its regal form made him feel much more like a hero than he had when he’d first decided on coming.

Finally, he reached into his briefcase and took out his mask. This he’d selected himself. His subconscious desire to outdo Joker in every way, including aesthetically, had probably influenced his choice. The mask was definitely flashy, colored a bright red with a long extended nose. It might be a little inconvenient for stealth purposes, but Goro was fond of it.

And fine, maybe his costume was a little too attention-grabbing, but what was so bad about getting attention? Being showy had a definite thrill associated with it. Especially when one looked this good.

God, he really was turning into Joker.

Goro snuck out of the bathroom and gazed at the building ahead. Not being able to fly was a real pain. If Goro was going to be playing hero, he felt he at least deserved some superpowers. As it was, he needed a way to find a vantage point within view of the government building.

He tried to anticipate Joker’s next move. What would he be doing now?

There was one more thing. The workday was coming to a close. People should have been exiting the building in droves. Even if government workers kept longer hours, there should at least have been some activity near the entrance. But no one appeared to be entering or leaving.

“Joker, what are you doing?” Goro muttered to himself. He waited a few more minutes to be sure. But nothing changed. Not a single person left the building.

Goro made the practical decision to forego the heroic entrance and just walk through the door.

He crossed the street and entered, on guard. The building was eerily silent. It seemed almost empty, but that was impossible at this time of day.

Before he could decide what to do, Goro was greeted with a rush of static that seemed to be coming from all around him. He whipped around, immediately identifying the noise as coming from an intercom system. Sure enough, the next thing he heard confirmed his hunch.

“Attention, hero,” the familiar taunting voice said. “I’ve taken over this building and made everyone inside my hostages. I’ve come to take something that I want, and I won’t leave until I get it. That is, unless you catch me first.”

“Joker!” Goro hissed. “Have you finally lost your mind?”

“We’ll make it a game of hide-and-seek. Come find me if you can!”

The intercom shut off. Goro’s mind began to race. If only he was more familiar with the layout of this place… The best course of action would probably be to find the surveillance room, with security cameras that would allow him to see every corner of the building.

Should he use the Internet? Did he have enough time? Goro hesitated and pulled out his phone. If he got lucky, then maybe–

A minute of furious searching revealed a file that contained a partial set of plans for the building. Goro scanned the images. Nothing was very clearly labelled, but he deduced that his best bet– his only bet– was an anteroom on the sixth floor.

Avoiding elevators, Goro took to the stairs. Sprinting up so many flights took time, but it was better than the alternative– Goro didn’t trust any machinery in a building under Joker’s control.

As he approached the designated place on the map, Goro was surprised to see the door to the room was already swung open. He approached cautiously and looked around the corner, but the room seemed to be empty– Joker had probably led the guards inside away or incapacitated them. _Damn it_ … _whatever his reasons are, there’s no excuse for what he’s doing!_

Goro entered the room and leaned over the surveillance monitors. The majority showed bureaucrats cowering inside their offices. No one was attempting to escape or make contact with the outside world. On a hunch, Goro picked up the landline phone on the wall next to him. The line was dead. That was indisputably part of Joker’s plan as well.

Goro looked at the monitors again. On closer inspection, one of the screens was clearly anomalous. The display was flickering and unclear, and as Goro watched, it suddenly went out completely. Goro checked what room it corresponded to– it was on the eighth floor.

 _There._ Goro was already heading out the door. Joker had probably taken out the security camera in the room where he’d set up his headquarters, but doing so had doomed him; it had alerted Goro to his location. Now he only had to ascend two more floors.

He reached the eighth floor without further incident. The door to the room Joker was in was unassuming, giving no hint as to what was inside. No matter, Goro knew what he’d find when he entered. Stepping closer, he prepared to ram it open.

“Oh, come on. You walked right into my trap!”

Slowly, heart sinking, Goro turned around. Sure enough, he was confronted with his adversary. No matter how many times Joker caught him by surprise, he would never get used to it.

Joker had no weapons in hand at the moment, but he’d definitely used force to take over the building. Maybe he wasn’t acting alone. Maybe he’d hidden something somewhere deep inside one of the rooms. All of these speculations faded from Goro’s mind, however, as Joker drew closer.  
  
“You look good,” Joker said cheerfully. “I didn’t think you’d dress the part, but I’m pleased with your decision.”

“...I just thought I’d give you the hero you wanted.”

“Fantastic! And every superhero needs a superhero name. So what’s yours?”

“Crow,” said Goro, blurting out the first thing that crossed his mind.

“Hm. It’s a little simple.”

“So’s Joker.”

“Touché,” Joker replied.

“Enough of this. Tell me why you came here,” Goro demanded.

“Oh, you know me, I’m loathe to give up my secrets. I’ll tell you one thing– the effects of my little operation here won’t be felt for some time. I came here for one specific purpose, and I’ve already accomplished it. So now I have plenty of time to talk to you.”

“Talk with me,” Goro repeated. He scowled. “You’ve terrorized everyone in this building for a purpose you won’t make clear. You’ve used intimidation and trickery to get your way, and now you think I’ll be open to having a nice chat. If you think I’ll tolerate this, you’re very much mistaken.” He stepped closer. “You’ll reveal just what you’ve done here, and then you’ll leave.”

“How, exactly,” Joker demanded, “do you plan to make me do that?”

“Just like this,” Goro said, rushing in close. Joker could barely react before Goro was pushing forward hard, and as Joker staggered backwards Goro easily stuck his foot out and caught his ankle. In a matter of seconds Joker was on the floor. Goro crouched down and aimed a swift punch at his chin, hoping to knock off his mask, but Joker dodged and twisted away.

“Not as fragile as you look, huh!” Joker said, breath ragged, as he tried to get to his feet, dodging more of Goro’s blows all the while.

Goro didn’t reply, electing to talk with his fists. Joker emitted an _oof_ as a reaction to one of Goro’s hits and threw his arms up in front of his face to defend himself.

“Look, I just want to talk to you!”  
  
“The last time we tried to _talk,_ you tied me up and left me in an alley!” Goro yelled, pulling his fist back once more, but all of a sudden Joker’s hand had shot out to grab Goro’s fist. His other hand pinned Goro’s other arm to the ground.

“Look,” Joker said. His grip was like a vice; Goro couldn’t move no matter how much he struggled. His voice was somber. “I know who you are, Crow. You’re Masayoshi Shido’s son.”

Saying that name was like pronouncing an incantation; the effect was enough to make Goro stop struggling. His eyes widened in horror. “You– how–”

“He was the reason you left the police force, wasn’t he?”

“You have–” Goro’s voice was thick; his head was spinning. “You have no right to ask me that.”

“So you can question me all you want, but the second I ask anything–”

“You don’t understand!” Goro yelled. He felt Joker’s grip weaken, and in an instant he had freed himself, getting to his feet and backing away. “You should have never gone digging through my personal life! Everything from back then– it’s in a _grave_. It has nothing to do with this!”

“You’re lying!” Joker shouted, standing up as well. “You’re lying to me, and to yourself!”

Goro clenched his fist and worked to quell his rage. He laughed hollowly. “You’ve made this personal now, Joker. You never should have dug up what was buried so long ago.” He turned and moved to leave.

“You– Crow! Don’t walk away!”

“Do whatever you want here,” Goro said blankly. “I’ve had enough. But know this: the next time we meet, I’ll come out the victor.”

* * *

The incident at the government building marked the start of a great rivalry. From that day forward, Goro entered the public consciousness as the “Crow Prince”, a somewhat regrettable name taken from what he’d dubbed himself and from the looks of his regal costume. Apparently, Joker had wasted no time in absconding from the building, but not before claiming over the intercom that he’d been defeated by Crow. Goro was hailed by people all over Tokyo as a hero, while Joker, his sworn enemy, turned into a villain, renounced by nearly all his former supporters.

Goro couldn’t figure out why Joker had pronounced him the winner of their battle. It was like he was back at square one– absolutely nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

The two found themselves clashing again and again. Joker would hatch some harebrained scheme, and Goro would rush in to stop him. It grew to be as routine as taking the subway every morning.

Aside from his conflict with Joker, Goro also made it a goal to be as much like a real hero as possible. He’d stopped a number of crimes already, just from following message boards to get information or making informants around the city. Despite how ridiculous all of it was, he felt reassured to know he was at least making some kind of positive impact.

Goro came to infer that Joker had a particular grudge against the government, or authority in general. Once he somehow attracted a pack of deer to block the street in front of the police station. Another time he managed to briefly hack the Internet connection at the prosecutor’s office so that it was impossible to access any links except one that led to a playlist of popular songs from the seventies. The government was calling it terrorism. Goro wasn’t so sure, as most of Joker’s crimes seem to be committed mostly for his own amusement and resembled petty pranks more than they did serious transgressions.

But whenever Goro and Joker came head-to-head, Joker seemed more distressed than his usual cocky self. They never had much occasion to talk, but after the incident with the deer, when Goro found himself chasing Joker around the city, Joker tried to interact with him.

“Listen, Crow, just lay off with all of this and talk to me!” Joker yelled over his shoulder. “We aren’t going to get anywhere this way!”

“Why are you saying this now?! Are you simply scared, now that you finally have a real opponent?” Goro shouted back.

“You’re too angry at me; you’re losing sight of what’s important!”

“What _is_ so important?! Why did you do any of this in the first place?!” Goro attempted to gain speed.

“This isn’t how I wanted this to go!” Joker cried, but before he could go on Goro caught up to him and words became unimportant.

It was true; Goro was still angry at Joker. But as more time passed, his rage lessened and gave way to frustration. First, he was still no closer to learning Joker’s motivations than he was before he put on his Crow costume. Second, Joker knew his true identity and could reveal it any time he wished. Third, Joker had discovered Goro’s secret, and he wanted to know how.

Combined, these factors were impossible to ignore. Though he hated to do it, Goro knew he only had one possible course of action. He had to meet Joker, on his own terms, and make him tell Goro what he needed to know.

His opportunity came not long after, the next evening. Joker, apparently bored enough to partake in petty crimes, was spray-painting over the street signs near City Hall until they were unreadable. Absorbed in his task as he was, it didn’t take long for Goro to corner him.

Joker slipped into a defensive stance as he approached, but Goro waved a hand dismissively to dissuade him. “I’m not here to fight you, Joker,” Goro said, stepping closer. “Not today.”

“...You seem less angry now. Have you decided to listen to reason?”

“No matter what you say, it worries me that you know my identity. I want to know how you found out about my fa– about Shido. In return, I’ll listen to anything you have to say.” Goro clenched his jaw. “I’ll cooperate with you.”

“Hmm.” A smile had entered Joker’s voice. “Could this be a trick?”

“Nothing of the sort. I want to meet with you, in a neutral setting.”

“Fine. Since you’re calling the shots, you pick the place and time.”

“The top of the building from back when you so kindly said hello to Shibuya,” said Goro, taking pleasure in Joker’s small noise of surprise. “At sundown, tomorrow.”

“...Fine. You know, you’re pretty predictable, but at the same time, you always find new ways to surprise me, Crow,” said Joker, with a short laugh.

Goro ignored him. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow. Feel free to return to your villainous pursuits.”

“Not a very heroic thing to say!”

Goro didn’t care. After tomorrow, he had no plans to be a hero anymore.

* * *

Goro had decided to attend the meeting in plainclothes. After all, Joker knew who he was, and he didn’t feel like taking the risk of being noticed.  Without his flashy costume, it was easy enough to break into the old, closed-down building and find the stairs that led to the roof.

When Goro reached the top, he was surprised to find that Joker had the same idea. He’d never seen the other man without his intricate black getup. His customary mask was still on, but he was otherwise wearing an everyday set of clothing. It was more than a little jarring to see.

The other thing that shocked Goro was the fact that in the middle of the rooftop was a small fold-out table, with a chair on each side.

“Good God,” Goro said, putting a hand to his face. “Are you serious?”

“What? Since you were kind enough to set up a date, I thought I’d make dinner.”

“You are absolutely insufferable,” muttered Goro, hating that he could feel heat rising to his face. He was becoming more and more convinced that Joker’s sole reason for living was to make Goro lose his composure as often as possible. He stalked over to the table and pulled out a chair, before sitting down with his arms folded. Joker followed suit.

“Are you planning to eat with that on?” Goro asked, frowning as he eyed Joker’s unyielding mask.

“Well, the thing is,” Joker said, “I’m not.” Goro’s eyes widened as Joker reached behind his head with both hands.

“You’re not seriously–” Goro began in disbelief, but Joker was already doing the unthinkable and pulling off his mask. Goro couldn’t believe how much of a serious risk he was taking. He could only watch with baited breath as Joker slowly moved the mask away from his face, only to reveal…

Oh.

“Hi,” said Akira Kurusu.

Goro stared.

“So,” Kurusu began, with a broad grin. “I’m sure you’re wondering–”

“You _asked me out_ ,” Goro said accusatorily.

“What?”

“You asked me out! The week before you took over the government building! You asked me out to dinner at the office on the same day you mentioned in the letter!”

“Oh, right,” said Kurusu sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry about that. In my defense, I had to know if you’d decided to come. And I also wanted to see the look on your face. You look adorable when your face is all red.”

“Oh, just shut up!” Goro yelled, absolutely despising the fact that he was blushing once again. “I can’t believe you. Was all of this planned from the beginning? The incident with the mugger and all?”

“No! That was a total coincidence. I found out about you after that happened. Look, if you’ll just listen, I’ll tell you everything.”

“Then tell me now, and with none of your theatrics.”

“Fine, fine. You’re so demanding.” Kurusu smirked and leaned back, before his face took on a look of grave solemnity.

“When I was younger, I was arrested and convicted for assaulting an adult. The name of the man who accused me was Masayoshi Shido.” Kurusu’s eyes met his. Goro forced his face to remain impassive.

“As you know, he was a very influential politician, and he was rising in the ranks by the time I had my run-in with him. I didn’t commit the crime. But it didn’t matter. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Shido was an important person, so I was finished. I was sent away from my home and had a permanent black mark on my record. I couldn’t get into college. I worked too hard and for too long to get my current job.” He smiled ruefully. “But I was angry. It’s the same thing for every villain in all the stories. Rage, resentment, envy. The parts grow potent enough to overtake the whole. The self diminishes under the looming shadow of all-consuming fury.” He examined his nails. Goro waited for him to continue.

“Government corruption, abuse of power, scandals and the like… they became my obsession. I dedicated my life outside of work to research in this area. I’d totally lost faith in the justice system, of course, but also in people. It’s amazing how much the public will avert its eyes when they see something they don’t want to confront. Respect for authority turns so easily into mindless worship.” He flashed a smile. “I wanted to make people _see_. I could’ve been a hero, but I was too angry. So I decided I could illuminate the darkness my own way. I told you I’d take the evils of society onto my own head. I don’t mind being blamed for the vile things that happen every day right under our noses, just as long as I can let people know they’re going on. Plus, being a villain is so much sexier. Don’t you think?”

“So that’s the reason,” Goro said quietly. “A grudge.”

“You could call it something more noble, but that’s what it is at the root, yes.” Kurusu didn’t look guilty. “The truth is, until recently I wasn’t aware of who you were. After Shido’s arrest I stopped looking into information about him for a time. I wanted it to be over, so I told myself it was. But lately I’ve been looking into other government agencies, and the seeds of his influence are sprouting. For example, I’ve been hearing a lot about the prosecutor's office. Bad things. I don't suppose you've heard of the SIU?"  
  
"Of course," Goro replied. "The Special Investigations Unit. They deal in cases specifically involving government officials, if I remember correctly."  
  
"Exactly. They've existed for decades and never lost a case. The conviction rate in this country is very high, but doesn't that seem odd to you regardless?" Kurusu spread his arms out wide. “All of my research so far has pointed to this. Everything I’ve done to this date has been part of my operation to undermine the SIU. Do you remember my first great crime, the bank heist? I wasn’t looking for riches– I wanted dirt on Kaneshiro. He’s been known to collude with members of the SIU, helping to destroy the financial prospects of its enemies.”

“I can’t believe it,” Goro murmured. “What about your little performance at the government building?”

“Another foray into information-collecting. I planned to cause a distraction, then plant a virus in the computer system that would enable me to download any files I chose. But I was doing everything on my own, and I failed. I lied when I told you I’d already accomplished my task. That was just a bluff. Then when I tried to let you in on my plan, you turned against me in a way I hadn’t anticipated.” He leaned forward. “Most of all that was just to draw you out, you know. I wanted to make an offer you couldn’t refuse. Appeal to your heroic sensibilities.”

“Why me?” Goro said, before he could stop himself. “Why did you need to reach out to me so badly?”

“I told you, I wanted you to be my hero.”

“But _why_? And you still haven’t told me how you knew about my relation to Shido.”

“Hmmm,” Kurusu said, drumming his fingers against the table. “This is the part where it gets a little unethical."  
  
"Fantastic," Goro said dryly.  
  
"I have a friend whose speciality is hacking. With that person's help I was able to gain access to files belonging to an influential individual at the prosecutor's office. Maybe you know her– Sae Niijima?"  
  
"Sae Niijima… “ That was Makoto’s older sister. “I worked with her on several cases. You hacked into her files?"  
  
Kurusu nodded. "And they provided a wealth of information about Shido, and those in the SIU who might have been influenced by him. There was also data about the case brought against Shido by a team of prosecutors. One of whom was Niijima."  
  
"So that's how you knew about my connection to Shido," Goro realized. "My name was in those files."  
  
"Exactly. And I couldn't help but wonder if you were the same person I knew from work. It took some digging– you hid your name well. But I was able to confirm that both Goros were one and the same, despite the different surnames. Does all of this answer your questions?"

“For the most part, yes,” admitted Goro. So Kurusu had chosen him for his link to Shido. It made sense, but for some reason, Goro felt… disappointed.

“Great!” Kurusu said, cheerfully. Then he paused. “Akechi, there’s one more thing. The specifics of your case… I still don’t know them. Would you…”

For a long while now, Goro had been hostile to revealing any more information about himself than necessary to Kurusu. But now that he knew where the other man was coming from, and who he was, it suddenly felt much easier to do so. Goro took a breath. “All right, then. I’ll tell you my story.”

“Masayoshi Shido is my father. I was raised as his son, under his roof, though he was so often travelling or occupied with his work that I never had much chance to connect with him. He was a cold, distant man, but I was so desperate to impress him. I admired him, for the work he did. I thought he was making the world… a better place. I went to boarding school overseas for most of my life, and returned to Japan to attend a prestigious high school when I reached that age. It was then that I became involved with police work, as something of a junior detective.”

Goro swallowed. He’d never spoken this much about his past to anyone before. “I had a knack for deduction and was able to assist the police with several cases. They soon developed respect for my skill. After I graduated high school, I enrolled in the police academy and continued my work.”

Kurusu was leaning forward, looking at him intently.

“At one point, I was involved in a… a particularly nasty case. It began from a murder and expanded to include corruption, bribery, blackmail… My colleagues and I followed the clues to the very top. The source was someone involved in the government.” Goro looked away. “I don’t know how we pulled it off, but we found definite proof and arrested my father. And when we looked through his files, we found something else.

“Shido had told me… he had told me my mother had died, in an accident when I was very young. I had always assumed this to be the case. But after his arrest we found correspondence between himself and a woman who lived overseas. There was clearly established proof of blackmail.

“That woman was my mother. She had not died when I was a child. After she gave birth to me, Shido denied her support and disgraced her, depleting her of any means to support herself. But during their brief relationship, she had the misfortune to discover the truth behind Shido’s unsavory dealings. She threatened to expose him unless he gave her money.

“But instead of doing that, Shido kidnapped me, forced me from her hands. In fear for her life, my mother fled the country. And it was so that I became collateral. My mother did not wish me any harm, so she didn’t dare speak to anyone about Shido. So I grew up unawares, under that monstrous man’s roof, while my mother yearned for my return. In… in the letters, she begged to see me many times.” Goro swallowed roughly.

“Eventually, though, Shido decided it wasn’t enough. He was quickly rising politically. He might have even become prime minister. He could not risk as dangerous a liability as my mother. So he arranged to have her killed.”

On the rooftop, there was only silence. They could have been the only two people in the world. Goro said, “And that was the end of it.

“After I ensured he would be in jail for the rest of his life, I left the police,” Goro said flatly. “I changed my family name to my dead mother’s. I chose a job that was the polar opposite of my previous one. I lived a safe, dull life, and fantasized pointlessly about putting a bullet between Shido’s eyes. It was like that.” He closed his eyes. “Until you came along.”

Kurusu was silent. Then he said, “Akechi… my God. I’m… so sorry about your mother. I had no idea.”

Goro felt very tired. “It’s all right. Thank you.”

“I thought he’d screwed _me_ over. I want to kill that motherfucker.”

Despite himself, Goro cracked a smile. “You and me both.”

They both sat in silence for a moment until Kurusu spoke again.

“Akechi,” Kurusu began, sounding as close to tentative as Goro had ever heard him, “Shido is gone. But you must know that his influence is still present even at the upper echelons of the government.”

“Oh, I’m aware,” Goro said tonelessly. “Cut down one head of the hydra, and three more grow in its place.”

“If you know, then… why did you leave–”

“Because there’s no _point._ If a monster like Shido could get as far as he did, then there’s no real way to pursue justice. The police, the law, the rules– everything’s one big charade. Shido is rotting in his cell, but my mother is dead, and that can never be reversed. I liked–” He took a breath. “I _liked_ being a hero. I felt like a kid again, believing in the power of righteousness. My battles against you were mostly a charade, but I helped other people too.” He smiled faintly at the memory. “But it was all just for my own self-satisfaction in the end. Heroes can’t exist in a world like this, and neither can real justice. I can’t return to being Crow anymore.”

Kurusu was silent for a moment. Then he said, “Let me tell you why I _really_ chose you. It wasn’t just that you had reason to be angry with Shido, or past experience working for the police. I thought you’d be apathetic after I saved you that first time– that was the impression I always got of you at work. But you kept on looking for me, demanding answers, trying to find out why I was acting the way I was– not out of nosiness or prejudice, but out of concern for the truth, and for justice. I knew, eventually, that you were the only one for me.” He grinned when Goro flushed.

Goro looked away. "You were trying to pull me back. Didn't it occur to you that I walked away from that life because it was my own choice?"  
  
"Maybe I should have just let you be," Kurusu admitted. "But the more I came to know about you, the less I found myself able to even consider doing that. Plus, you were always trying to find out what I was up to.”  
  
"Well, I had to know more about you," Goro said, before he could stop himself. "Everything about you was a mystery. Meeting you as Joker that evening felt like fate."  
  
"Fate, huh?" Kurusu said, smiling. "Listen, Akechi. I'm not done trying to convince you to keep being a hero. You told me just now– when you're Crow, you do your best to help other people, to exact justice as best as you can. Since I sent you that letter, my intent was always to cooperate with you. This whole time, I was looking for the one who would be the hero to my villain. A real champion of justice– not just my puppet, but someone with their own opinions and ideals. I can't do this by myself. This is what I wanted to tell you this whole time."  
  
"You seem to trust me an awful lot," Goro said, but he felt stupidly pleased. Knowing Kurusu had faith in him meant more than he was willing to admit. "How do you know I'm such a good opponent for you?”  
  
"Because I know you want to do what’s right, and I think you can help me with my plan. I have enough on Niijima to ensure she’ll stay quiet if I press her for information. I want to turn her into an informant. Then when we have enough information, we can tell the public what we know.”  
  
"So you want to blackmail her," Goro said quietly.  
  
Kurusu hesitated. "It's not the most appealing solution, but I can't see another way."  
  
Goro thought for a moment, then spoke, slowly and deliberately. "I worked with Niijima many times. She was only a junior prosecutor when they brought the case against Shido, but I know her enough to be aware that she would not be pulled into anything distasteful so easily." Goro paused, then made his decision. "Let me convince her."  
  
"Convince her?"  
  
"Yes. You win again, Kurusu. I’ll stay on as Crow and make an effort to speak with her. I believe she will listen to me and have a change of heart."  
  
Kurusu considered it. "Well, I trust you. Fine. We'll try things the diplomatic way. But what will you do if she refuses to listen to reason?"  
  
Goro took a breath. "Then we'll try your original plan."  
  
He smiled. "All right, then. You know, I'm surprised you agreed to this so easily."  
  
"I've been running away from this for too long. And I can't understand why Niijima would be aware of what's happening at the SIU and stay silent. I must find out the truth."

Kurusu smiled. Whenever he did it, his eyes crinkled at the corners. It was almost disgustingly attractive. “You never stopped hunting for mysteries, didn’t you, Goro Akechi? It’s why you chose to seek me out. When you see something you want to understand, you won’t leave it alone. You’re always like that, even at work. It’s one of the reasons I like you so much.”

If Goro blushed one more time, he was going to have to start wearing Joker’s mask around. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Why should I hide the fact that I’m attracted to you?” Kurusu asked innocently.

Goro spluttered. “Because– because you should have a healthy amount of shame about these things, and because–” He tried to think of what to say, and ended up miserably finishing with “I don’t like being flirted with!” Even if the person flirting with him was ridiculously clever and affectionate and becoming more attractive to him by the second. _Damn it._  

“Tell you what,” Kurusu said cheerfully. “If your plan works and you convince Niijima without a show of force, I’ll take you out. Anywhere you want. It can be our second date. Then I can show you I’m not just flirting.”

“Second? ...Why are you assuming I’d want to go out with you? And what if my plan doesn’t work?”

“Then you have to take _me_ out, of course. And it’s our second date, because doesn’t this count as our first? It makes up for when you couldn’t make it all those weeks ago.” God, he was so fucking smug.

“This is a ridiculous wager, since I’ll have to go out with you either way, but fine.” He was having to take so much time off work lately that money was getting tight, and if he was being treated to a nice meal… “I accept.” He lifted his chin defiantly. “I only hope you can _handle_ me. I’ve been told I’m very demanding.”

Kurusu leaned across the table and took Goro’s left hand from where it lay on the cloth, gently lifting it to his face. Goro looked on in shock as he pressed his lips to the skin. “Oh, don’t worry,” he said, meeting Goro’s eyes from under his lashes. “I think I’ll be able to manage.” 

* * *

At exactly three o’clock in the evening, just when Sae was getting ready to end her day, Goro, disguised as Crow, climbed through the window to Sae Niijima’s office.

He would _really_ have appreciated being able to fly. Or having any superpowers at all.

Sae had her back to him, but she whipped around when he didn’t bother to muffle the sound of his feet hitting the floor. “Hello, Niijima.”

Sae’s eyes widened and she immediately stood up from her chair, turning to face him. “What’s the meaning of this? And you… you’re that Crow Prince! Do you…” She frowned. Then she turned away. “Have you come for me?”

“Something like that,” said Goro. He pulled off his mask.

“ _Akechi?_ ” Sae said, flabbergasted.

“The very same.”

“You’re... a superhero? Explain yourself immediately.”

Goro smiled– there was the no-nonsense demeanor he was used to. “It’s true– the one they call the Crow Prince is me, Goro Akechi. The reason I’m here is very simple– I’m moonlighting as a hero now, and more than anything else, heroes abhor wrongdoing.”

Sae, defeated, slumped to her chair. “So you know. You know everything that’s been going on here, and now you’ve come to serve justice.”

“I revealed myself to you,” said Goro. “I ask that you return that trust and answer my questions truthfully.”

Sae sighed. “So be it.”

For the next few minutes, Sae’s answers to Goro’s carefully-worded questions began to bring the truth of what was happening in the SIU to light. The rumors and snippets of information Kurusu had gained were not unfounded. It was clear that corruption had turned SIU– and parts of the prosecutor’s office with it– completely rotten.

“Now I must ask you another question, Niijima,” Goro said quietly, after he had heard enough to confirm this. “Were you complicit in all this?”

Sae was quiet for a moment before she responded. “You know, when I saw you just now, what I felt was mostly relief. I heard all the rumors, and I worked closely enough with the people involved to know what was taking place. A good amount of the people left in the SIU and the government are still intent on carrying out Shido’s twisted vision.” She closed her eyes. “I knew all this, and I did nothing. So I was hoping you would carry out your justice, upon me. It’s nothing less than what I deserve.”

“Niijima,” Goro said thoughtfully, “I think I have a plan that would effectively utilize both your skills and mine. It’s not easy, but it’s doable. Would you be willing to discuss it with me?”

Sae gave him a grudging smile. “Do I have a choice? After what I’ve seen, I’d welcome any opportunity to fix the mess the SIU’s found itself in. I’ll listen to whatever you have to say.” She paused. “But do you mind if I ask you just one thing?”

“What is it?”

“...The Crow Prince? Really?”

* * *

When Goro left Sae’s office the same way he came in, he was startled to see Joker standing below the window.

... _Joker._ In full costume. _Not_ Kurusu.

“What are you doing?” Goro hissed, pulling Joker back into the shadows where he was less visible. “Anyone could see you here like this!”

“Well, if you hadn’t been able to convince Sae, you’d need backup. I was just prepared.”

Goro groaned. “Every day it shocks me more and more how reckless you are. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Joker opened his mouth to reply, but Goro was already pulling him along to a more secluded spot. “Change and then we need to get out of here.”

“Oh? So eager to get me out of my clo–”

“For the love of God, _be quiet.”_

* * *

 

They needed a place to talk, and to Goro’s shock Kurusu had flippantly suggested his apartment. Without any real reason to decline, Goro soon found himself entering the place Kurusu lived.

“Want me to make coffee?” Kurusu asked, turning the key in the door.

“Yes, thank you,” Goro said, feeling everything was slightly unreal as he sat on Kurusu’s couch. Being in cahoots with Joker was one thing, but being in his living room was quite another. He kept expecting to see, say, copies of _The Anarchist Cookbook_ lying around, or strange weapons and costumes, but it was all so _normal._ It was hard to believe such an extravagant man could live here.

“Here you go,” Kurusu said, setting a cup down on the table in front of Goro. “So... what happened?”

Goro took a breath. “Sae is going to bring a case against the SIU.”

“Wow,” Kurusu said quietly. “You’re sure she can be trusted?”

“I won’t just be leaving it to her. Kurusu, I’m… going to rejoin the police force. I’ve decided.” Goro lowered his eyes.

“Well, well,” Kurusu said, smiling a Jokeresque grin. “Can I ask what brought this on?"

Goro met Kurusu’s eyes. “...Part of why I left the police was because I had grown disillusioned with the way it had become. There was corruption and prejudice, and a total disregard for real justice… when I think about that kind of police force, I feel sick. But now, when I think about everything I’ve been through as Crow, and all that I’ve learned about myself, I feel strong enough to take all of that on. And I know there are people on the force who feel the same way I do.” He thought of Makoto Niijima, and the other people he’d worked with and come to trust. “As a detective, I can assist Sae Niijima in her investigation. I still want to find out what real justice is, and right now, I think this is the path I should take.”

“You know how I feel about the police and the government,” Kurusu said seriously. “I respect your determination to do this through the proper channels, and I’ll go with whatever you decide. But my belief is that even with significant reform, things won’t change so easily. So my opinion stays the same.”

Goro looked away. “Understandable.”

“But I have the utmost faith in you.”

Goro started.

“It’s only been a few months, but you’ve changed so much since the day I first met you as Joker. You had your reasons to be as cynical as you were, but now you’ve started to carve out your path to find your own justice– just the same as me.” He smiled broadly. “With you pursuing the case along with Niijima, I have nothing to worry about.”

Goro looked at his shoes. “Kurusu, I… don’t deserve your praise. I was confused for such a long time. Even now I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing by continuing to exist as Crow or by being a detective again.”

“But you’re trying,” Kurusu said. His voice was earnest. “Do you think I know what I’m doing, either? I was just as confused when I was a villain, without you. You can wreak havoc all you like, but it takes a hero to have the strength to look for problems.”

Goro smiled. “...You might be right. The world needs heroes to show people the light, but it also needs villains to draw attention to the darkness. That’s why I wanted to ask you a question.”

“What is it?”

“Kurusu, will you be my partner?”

“Huh?”

Goro felt pleased to see the look of surprise on Kurusu’s face. “You just said it yourself. It’s unconventional, but it’s better if a villain and a hero work together. We’ve been doing it already, but I’d like to make it official. Without you causing chaos and shedding light on all the problems in society, there would be no way for someone like myself to fix anything.” He took a breath and smiled slightly. “Before that day, when I first saw you as Joker, it was like I was asleep. I wanted justice to be served, and I wanted to try and make my ideals reality, but I’d given up completely. You were the one who woke me up and gave me the hope I needed, with your ridiculous theatrics and your stupid recklessness and all your conviction.” He looked away, feeling too embarrassed to meet Kurusu’s eyes. “...I want to keep working with you. If you’ll have me.”

Goro suddenly felt something next to him; he gave a start when he turned next to him to see Kurusu, who’d materialized by his side. “Of course I’ll be your partner, _officially._ If I’ll have you, huh?” He gave Goro such a warm, sunny smile that he felt slightly weak in the knees. “I refuse to believe you haven’t already realized just how much it is that I want you.”

“You…” Goro faltered. “Do you know what you’re doing with this? You never think anything through.”

Kurusu laughed. “You underestimate me. Since your first day at the office where you stopped by my cubicle and asked me for a stapler, I’ve been thinking it through.”

“You’re… incorrigible,” Goro said, but he didn’t turn away. He didn’t drop his eyes when Kurusu reached up to run his thumb along Goro’s cheekbone; he only fluttered them closed when Kurusu, _Akira_ , leaned closer until his lips were touching Goro’s and they were kissing.

They broke away, and Akira smiled at him, clearly full of affection without even having to say a word. Goro felt like he might die at any moment. Feeling embarrassed again, he cleared his throat. “I hope you haven’t forgotten you have to take me out.”

“Of course,” Akira said.

“I want sushi.”

“Yup.”

“Not the conveyor belt kind.”

“No, no.”

“At the best restaurant in town.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“I”m just waiting for you to stop talking so I can kiss you again.”

“Why, you–!”

* * *

And so it was that the Crow Prince and Joker continued their great rivalry. Many tales were told in Tokyo of their daring exploits and furious battles, though there were always the few who would claim to see them together, heads bowed low in quiet conversation on city rooftops or behind dilapidated old buildings. No one could deny that the city was better for their actions, as a great number of scandals and dark secrets were exposed through Joker’s talent for chaos and Crow’s relentless pursuit of the truth.

As for Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu, the latter kept his day job at the office, while the former returned to detective work, though they always managed to find time to be with each other. The case against the SIU continued to progress, and while Goro often had to work long, bitter hours as part of his duties, Akira was always there to help him.

It would be a long while before the city would recover from the wrongdoings committed by a select few in power. Wounds of that sort always needed a while to heal. But despite the uncertainty of the future, the present was slowly improving. And Akira and Goro, Joker and Crow, the ones who watched over the city, were there to ensure that things would only get better with time.


End file.
